Storing and disposing of personal use items while on the go is a long-standing problem. Items such as food or sanitary products must often be portably stored and then disposed of shortly after use, when there may or may not be a conveniently located waste disposal container. Portable storage containers which have been proposed include facial tissue dispensers, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,302,810, and snack containers such as that of US Patent Publication No. 2012/0285969. However, such containers present difficulties in use, in particular with regard to the disposal of waste.